dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zarbon
Zarbon (ザーボン Zābon) is a character in the anime and manga Dragon Ball Z. His seiyu is Sho Hayami. He was originally voiced by Paul Dobson in the 1996 English dub by the Ocean Group and Christopher Sabat in the later FUNimation in-house redub. Appearance Zarbon is an effeminate warrior who values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He is considered to be quite handsome and he wears a heavily cultural garb. His long, green braided hair and his head apparel tiara and earrings are reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of high standard. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a very long cape as well as a very cultural leg and arm-wear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Freeza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a scouter. He dislikes his transformation due to its ugly appearance. Also, when looking at his origin, beastly transformation, and his characteristics, he is a powerful dual dynamic of the beauty and the beast. He is, in character, the beauty and the beast personified. Storyline Burdock Special Within Freeza's ship, recent news states that the Saiyans strength constantly grows after each battle. Zarbon warns Freeza of the Saiyan threat and advises him that it would be wise to eradicate them before they become a threat to his power. Freeza agrees, commenting that in order to achieve this, he would have to destroy the Saiyan planet Vegeta. Dodoria and his elite fighters were ordered to eradicate Burdock, the second strongest Saiyan alive at the time, and Burdock's teammates. He is successful in killing the team but carelessly left Burdock alive after delivering one heavily powerful mouth blast at him. Later, Freeza mercilessly destroys the Saiyan planet, along with Burdock in the midst. Zarbon and Dodoria are the only characters to bare witness when Freeza destroys Planet Vegeta. They stare at the destruction of the planet without any sympathy. Namek Saga Zarbon accompanies Freeza and Dodoria to the planet of Namek in search of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Freeza's one wish is to gain immortality in order to maintain his dominance in the universe. Zarbon is able to help him collect most of the Dragonballs alongside Dodoria by mercilessly slaughtering Namekians in order to squeeze information out of them. Unfortunately for Freeza, Vegeta shows up on planet Namek with his own desire to gain control of the Dragonballs. Vegeta had openly betrayed Freeza and went to Earth when Freeza did not order him to. And on Namek, Vegeta decides to proceed with his deliberate betrayal and gain control of the dragonballs for himself. Vegeta takes the first opportunity he gets to eliminate Dodoria when he is temporarily separated from his crew after pursuing Gohan and Kuririn. Zarbon is the only remaining top henchman of Freeza, and is sent to find another Namekian village, but instead comes face to face with Vegeta. Vegeta challenges Zarbon and has the upper hand, blocking Zarbon's blasts and dodging all his attacks. However, after Zarbon has been pushed enough, he surprises Vegeta when he undergoes his demonic reptilian transformation. Zarbon easily dominates Vegeta with a series of brutal poundings, multiple headbutts and roundhouses. He finishes the fight with an aerial piledriver, sending Vegeta head first into the ground. Zarbon reports back to Freeza in order to relay the message of his victory. Freeza, however, is not pleased. Vegeta was able to find one of the dragonballs and hide it before being beaten. The location of the dragonball is a necessity, so Freeza orders Zarbon to heal Vegeta in order to squeeze the information out of him. Zarbon goes back, locates Vegeta's battered body, and takes him to the rejuvenation chamber in Freeza's ship in order to heal him for further questioning. Upon healing, Vegeta manages to escape and steal Freeza's five dragonballs by distracting them. Zarbon hurries out in search of Vegeta. Soon, he finds Vegeta and challenges him once again, this time with Kuririn and Bulma as witnesses. With Kuririn and Bulma's lives at stake, Zarbon and Vegeta face off until Zarbon transforms once more. After they resume their battle, Vegeta tells Zarbon that Saiyan strength increases after every battle, so Vegeta's power level has increased substantially because of the beating he took. This enables Vegeta to overcome Zarbon by slamming his arm clean through his stomach and right through his back. Zarbon pleas for his life before Vegeta finishes him with a blast through the stomach, sending Zarbon to a watery grave in the sea below. Dragon Ball GT Super Android 17 Saga Similar to his brief escape in Rebirth of Fusion, Zarbon escapes from hell alongside Dodoria and they wreak havoc with all the other villains in the Super Android 17 Saga. However, he is presumably defeated again and sent back when the Z Warriors come to face all the previously defeated foes. Abilities Zarbon has the distinct ability to transform into a reptilian beast. Incorporating brute strength and ferocity, his second form is the opposite in appearance to his first form, becoming grotesque and brutal. Upon transforming, his size increases as well as his muscular build and his skin becomes covered with noticeable scales, similar to that of a reptile. Thus, he only does this when extremely necessary since he dislikes disfiguring his image in such a grotesque manner. Appearances in other media Zarbon has appeared as a playable character in numerous video games, some of which includes: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and Ultimate Battle 22. He is not only a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 but he has his own storyline from his perspective in the main story mode of the game. (In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Zarbon's character image and various cut scenes depict him as having his cape and scouter. However, while playing as or against him, neither the cape nor scouter can be seen). In Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2, he is only a support-type character. Within Zarbon's main story mode in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, entitled "Beautiful Treachery," he tries to find the Dragon Balls for his own desire of obtaining eternal beauty. Zarbon creates a lucrative scenario where he calls upon the Ginyu Force, along with Coola and his squadron, and instigates a clash between Freeza and Coola. However, after using Kuririn, Dende, and Gohan to aid him in acquiring his wish, Zarbon finds that eternal beauty wasn't the most logical wish when dealing with an angered Freeza. Just as Goku arrives to help Zarbon battle Freeza, the fight is interrupted and Freeza sets off to battle his enraged brother Coola. Zarbon and Goku try to escape the planet as the clash between the two tyrants obliterates it. Kuririn succeeds in using the Dragon Balls to teleport Goku off the planet safely, while Zarbon is tragically left to die along with Namek, which in turn, is destroyed when the titanic battle between Coola and Freeza erupts. Abilitie list * Elegant Blaster * Monster Form Transformation * Monster Crush Piledriver * Possibility Cannon (Budokai) * Hyper Elegant Magnum (Budokai) * Super Beautiful Arrow (Budokai) * Extra Graceful Cannon Roundhouse (Budokai) * Pinkeye Breaker (Ultimate Battle 22) * Star Hail (Ultimate Battle 22) * Cosmic Energy Flash (Ultimate Battle 22) * Destructive Sphere (Ultimate Battle 22) * Super Footslide (Ultimate Battle 22) * Purple Circle Kick (Ultimate Battle 22) * Energy Beam (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Explosion (Legend of The Super Saiyan) External links * Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ Category:Characters Category:Freeza henchmen Category:Extraterrestrials